mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Barca Prasak
Barca Prasak is a former batarian gladiator serving as a marine onboard the FSS Asteria. A member of the Hegemony's Mar'dura caste, he has been seen as little more than a weapon throughout his life. Biography Born to a pair of low-caste workers on the Hegemony mining colony of Bekke, Barca Prasak had a tough start in life. At the age of 11 he was put to work in the colony’s eezo mines to help support his family. Soon he showed potential for developing biotic powers - a common occurence on the element-zero rich world. He received his biotic implant at 13 and not only did he show great promise as a biotic, he was also a prime candidate for Bekke’s gladiatorial arena. The young batarian was taken away from his family and committed to a bloody, miserable life as a gladiator. Barca took to the life well. He was a natural entertainer and skilled combatant, and after ten years of torturous training, fighting and killing, he rose up and earned the title of champion - an illustrious position which earned him enviable benefits; women, drink and many other perks. While Bekke’s gladiators enjoyed many more freedoms than those on other batarian worlds, they were still confined to the arena walls. Occasionally, a champion could earn his freedom by taking on a challenge set by the Batarian Hegemony’s agents; which usually involved defeating one of Bekke’s monstrous animals in single combat. Barca met this challenge with grit and determination and earned his freedom. He was given clothes, some food, a modest sum of credits and then dropped off on Omega, left to his own devices. Freedom was not all Barca imagined it would be. Life on Omega was difficult, and he struggled to integrate with its citizens. Although he was highly intelligent, he had trouble reading and writing, and he found life on the station hard to adjust to. In time he went back to the only thing he knew - fighting. He found great success in Omega’s fighting pits and earned a decent income for himself, however, he was not happy - he felt lost in life, and wondered if it had any other meaning beyond fighting. Agents of the Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund saw his potential, and made him an offer he simply couldn’t refuse. He was recruited into the organisation as a marine and also provided with lessons in reading, writing, science and mathematics. Personality As a champion of the arena, Barca knows well how to draw attention to himself and rile up a crowd - he is charismatic, articulate, and showy, at least, that’s how he appears on the surface. In contrast to his gladiatorial persona, the real Barca Prasak is quiet, introspective, and compassionate. Despite being not well educated, he is a lot more intelligent than he lets on. Barca is rather guarded about revealing his real self; but when one manages to earn his trust, they will earn a fiercely loyal friend for life. Physical Description Barca is not the tallest batarian at 1.75 metres tall, but he remains an intimidating figure nonetheless, heavily muscled and weighing in at over one hundred kilograms. Despite his shorter stature, he commands a powerful presence and he is confident without being cocky. Barca wears the traditional markings of the Mar’dura caste on his chin in red, and his pink complexion is slightly mottled all over. He proudly wears scars and markings which illustrate a hard life in the mines and in the arena of his home colony of Bekke. Armament Barca utilizes an AT-12 Raider and an M-6 Carnifex while in combat, as well as his considerable biotic strength. His omni-tool is prepared with a built-in Omni-Fist and the combat ability Submission Net. He armor is installed with a Fortification module and Blade Armor attachments. Category:Batarians Category:Characters Category:Holun-Myeri Exploratory Fund Category:Explorers Category:Gladiators Category:Mar'dura Caste